


The Broken Hearts Club

by goldencliche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Coping, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Post-Break Up, inspired by that thing called tadhana movie, mention of kathniel movie
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencliche/pseuds/goldencliche
Summary: But what if you meet someone who can make you embrace the pain you've been concealing? Are you gonna risk again to seek for the genuine happiness you've been looking for from the wrong person?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	The Broken Hearts Club

Does grudge really is synonymous with bitterness? Do I have to feel guilty about feeling a solid anger inside my ribcage for the person who hurt me when my only intention is to love him and make him happy?

Is the blame on me for giving him tons of chances beyond from what he deserved? Am I a fool for thinking he would change for the better because he already apologized a thousand times?

Samu’t-saring tanong ang nagbubuhol-buhol sa isip ko. Hindi ko alam kung kanino ba dapat manggaling ang sagot o kung meron ba talagang ibang makakasagot bukod sakin.

Ako si Oikawa Tooru, 28 years old at sa edad kong to, hindi ko pa rin alam kung paano ako makakabangon mula sa pagkawasak ng puso ko.

Cliché? Marahil oo.

Maybe it is a fucking cliché to wake up in the morning without any distinct plan to have a headstart for the day— papasok sa trabaho, makikipag-ngitian sa mga tao, uuwi, hihiga sa kama, at ayon, mag-isa na naman.

I wish it is that cliché so I could just ask literally anyone on how to combat the loneliness, the grief, the guilt, the loathe.

But it’s not.

It may look like it is but if it was the six years of your life that have been robbed from you because of constant manipulation and cheating then probably you would have second thoughts.

Naghintay ako ng anim taon— anim na taon ng buhay ko sinayang ko sayo para lang mapatunayan sa sarili ko na worth it kang _putangina ka_.

Pero anong ginawa mo?

I grip a little tighter on my phone, scrolling on my fucking ex’s timeline.

**“Nag-celebrate pa tayo ng 6 th anniversary three months ago tapos ngayon kasal ka na?”** Halos sigawan ko ang phone screen ko habang nakapila sa baggage X-ray.

 **“Kapal ng mukha mo Mattsun puta ka—”** Napatigil ako nang may kumalabit sa akin. Balak ko na sana siyang sungitan pero teka lang ang gwapo naman kase.

 **“Excuse me, okay ka lang ba?”** Akala ko balak niyang mangialam sakin pero kita ko naman sa mukha niya na concern sya. Or feeling ko lang yun.

 **“Ay sorry, napalakas yata. Okay lang ako…”** I immediately look away kasi baka matulala ako kay kuyang naka denim jacket over his gray hoodie.

 **“Ah ano kasi lumagpas na yata yung baggage mo…”** It became a wake-up call to me na may hinihintay nga pala kong bagahe sa conveyer.

_Kasalanan mo to , Issei!_

**“Ay oo nga, sorry…”** Agad kong tinakbo ang dulo ng conveyer at binuhat ang dalawang bagahe ko. Tangina sino bang nagsabing magdala ko nang ganto ka-daming damit eh tatlong araw lang naman ako dito.

 **“Mabigat ba yan? Tulungan na kita.”** It’s the same denim jacket guy who approached me again at hawak na niya yung handle ng bagahe ko, waiting for me to give him the permission to entirely grab it from my grasp.

_Sandali naman kuya bagong break ako wag mo kong pinapa-fall dyan._

I acted as if hindi ako nahiharapan sa punyetang bagahe na to para lang hindi na ma-obliga si kuya na tulungan ako. Tsaka may wheels naman yung pareho kong bagahe so I think I can manage. _I think._

**“Ayy nako, wag na. Kaya ko na to. Kinaya ko nga yung break up ko sa anim na taon kong jowa eh, eto pa kaya? Nako, sisiw.”** I literally fucked it up right there. Tangina Tooru nakakahiya ka.

 **“Mukhang may pangatlong bagahe ka pang binubuhat dyan ah. Sige na, ako na dito sa isa.”** He then lifted my fingers away from my other baggage and walk ahead of me. I am stunned for what he just said at halos makalayo na siya sakin bago pa ko magsimulang maglakad para sundan siya.

 **“Ay kuya! Sandali po!”** Tangina ang bilis maglakad. Teka baka scam to ah, yung bagahe ko!

 **“Kuya sandali ang bilis mo naman maglakad!”** Nalimutan niya yatang may bitbit din akong bagahe na may kabigatan din.

 **“Hajime na lang. And you are?”** He smiled at me habang nilalahad sa akin ang palad niya para makipag-shakehands. Yata.

 **“Ah, ano… I’m Tooru.”** He then grabs my hand midair and pinned his eyes on mine habang shineshake niya nang marahan ang mga kamay namin.

Since wala naman kaming maisip na mapag-usapan habang nakatayo sa gitna nitong arrival area, nagdecide na kaming maglakad.

Paglabas ko ng airport, halos yumakap sakin ang lamig ng hangin ng Baguio. Halos nakakapit pa sa hibla ng utak ko na tuwing nilalamig ako ay nandyan agad si Mattsun para magpatong ng jacket sa balikat ko at kung wala ay ipupulupot ang braso niya sakin.

_Tangina mo Tooru, niloko ka nun. Tumigil ka na kakaisip kay Mattsun._

**“Ah, saan ka ba pupunta?”** Tanong ni Hajime habang nakatitig sa phone niya. Hawak niya pa rin ang bagahe ko.

 **“Sa lugar kung saan ako makakalimot.”** I did not even realize na napaka vague at nonsense na naman ng sagot ko. Nakaka-two strike ka na Tooru!

 **“Mukhang parehas tayo ng gustong puntahan ah.”** Napalingon ako sa sagot ni Hajime nang naka-arko ang mga kilay ko. Ano daw?

 **“Bagong break ka rin ba?”** Tanong ko. Ngumisi si Hajime at nagpamulsa at tumingin sa magkabilang direksyon ng kalsada.

 **“Hindi naman. Bale ano, gusto kong magkaroon ng bagong memories sa lugar na to, para matabunan yung mga malulungkot.”** I thought it didn’t make any sense at all but the way he uttered those words, it was too genuine.

 **“Ayan may taxi. Tara?”** Before I even responded, hawak na ni Hajime ang kamay ko at nakapasok na kami sa taxi. So this is an adventure, then?

Akala ko social butterfly ako pero nung tinabihan ako ni Hajime, parang biglang na-flush out yung social energy ko na hindi ako makapag-initiate ng kahit small talk man lang. Tinuon ko na lang ang atensyon ko sa iPad ko para sana manood ng movie.

The Hows of Us pala yung huling pinapanood ko kanina sa eroplano. Edi sige tapusin ko na lang to.

Kaya ko to hindi ako maiiyak sa KathNiel, duh.

**_“I lost you,”_ **

**_“But we became better persons, didn’t we?”_ **

Biglang uminit ang pisngi ko dahil sa patak ng luha na dumaloy dito. Ang tanging nasa isip ko lang ay si Mattsun, at kung paano ako nahirapan nung nawala siya sakin.

 **“Tissue?”** Hindi ko na nilingon pa ang nag-abot sakin ng tissue at agad iyong siningahan. Kanina pa talaga barado ang ilong ko kakaiyak.

 **“Kasalanan bang sumuko kung pagod ka na talaga? Kasalanan bang mapagod dahil ilang taon ka nang nagtitiis masaktan at magpatawad kahit hindi naman dapat?”** I was carried away and babbled nonsense. Walang ano ano’y bigla akong inakbayan ni Hajime at inilihig ang ulo ko sa balikat niya.

 **“Ang pagsuko ay katapangan dahil mas pinili mong iligtas ang sarili mo kaysa manatili sa taong mahal mo kahit alam mong masasaktan ka kapag nawala siya.”** Sa di malamang dahilan, muling tumulo ang luha ko. Ni hindi sapat ang tissue na binigay ni Hajime para mahabol ko ang bawat patak ng luha na rumaragasa mula sa mata ko.

 **“Proud ako sayo, Tooru. Napakatapang mo.”** It may be unnecessary but the last thing I knew, I was hugging Hajime the entire trip, sobbing on his shoulder.

*

Bumaba ako ng taxi habang humihikbi-hikbi pa, kaladkad ang bagahe ko habang hila naman ni Hajime ang isa. Parang gusto ko na lang mag-hotel at matulog dahil sa sobrang bigat ng mata ko pero mukhang planado na ni Hajime ang coincidental Baguio Tour for two na to kaya naman nandito kami ngayon, naghahanap ng makakainan dahil mag-iisang oras na mula ang lunch time at hindi pa kami nakakakain ng complete meal.

 **“Na-try mo na ba dito sa Drop out?”** Tanong ni Hajime sa akin nang nakatitig sa signage ng restaurant.

**“Hindi pa. Ikaw ba?”**

**“Hindi pa rin. Try natin?”** Nginitian ako ni Hajime na parang iniimbita na niya akong pumasok sa loob na siya namang ginawa ko.

Maganda ang loob ng restaurant na to, may pinaglalaban yung ambiance. Ako na ang pinapili ni Hajime ng pwesto dahil siya na daw ang oorder para samin and as much as I want to pick other spot inside Drop out, na-stuck ako sa pwestong to na nasa wall with lots of vintage clocks.

Ayoko ng mga relo.

Naaalala ko si Mattsun sa relo.

Tanginang Mattsun to, ultimo tunog nitong orasan, nagpapaalala sakin ng mga panloloko niya.

Ilang minuto pa ang nakalipas ay dumating na si Hajime na may kasunod na dalawang waiter sa likuran niya.

**“Ano, okay ka lang ba?”** Sumimangot ang mukha ko pagkatanong ni Hajime ng mga katagang iyon sa akin at nag alangan kung sasabihin ko bang ayoko sa mga fucking orasan na to o hindi. Hinintay ko munang makaalis ang mga waiter at saka ko sinikap ibulong kay Hajime ang concern ko.

**“Ano?! Pati sa orasan naaalala mo sya?”**

**“Sige ipagkalat mo sa buong Session Road. Nakakainis ka.”** Napainom ako ng juice dahil halos manuyo ang lalamunan ko sa stress sa ingay ni Hajime na tumatawa tawa pa.

 **“Teka bakit mo naman siya naalala sa orasan?”** Hinubad niya ang denim jacket niya at isinampay sa handle ng bagahe ko. Buti naman, at hindi ganung kalakasan ang aircon dito sa Drop Out.

**“Huwag mo na tanungin, baka mawalan ka pa ng gana kumain.”**

**“Malakas tong sikumura ko ano ka ba. Try me.”** Sumubo ng macaroni si Hajime na sobrang confident sa sinabi niya. Sige tignan natin.

 **“May pocket watch si Mattsun at inoorasan niya ko kung kailan lang ako pwede labasan pag fini-finger niya ko, okay na?”** Wala pang isang segundo bago ako tumigil sa pagsasalita ay maibubuga na ni Hajime ang macaroni sa mukha ko pero buti na lang at nakasara ang bibig ng gago.

 **“Ano ba yan Tooru!”** Agad siyang dumampot ng tissue at tinignan ako nang masama.

 **“Sabi mo try me?”** Sinimulan ko na ring kumain habang ngumingisi kay Hajime. Halos makalimutan kong ilang segundo lang ang nakakaraan ay nagagalit ako sa mga wall clock na to pero ngayon, pinagtatawanan na lang namin ni Hajime.

*

**“Ang sarap nung sisig nila, panalo.”** Sambit ni Hajime sabay dighay. **“Excuse me.”**

 **“Akala ko the entire time maiinis lang ako dahil katabi ko yung mga fucking orasan na yun pero buti na lang muntik ka na mabilaukan kaya distracted ako the whole time. Thank you.”** I winked at him.

 **“Grabe, napaka-sama ng ugali.”** Did he just glared at me?

 **“Uy may strawberry taho oh!”** Pagkarinig ko pa lang sa salitang strawberry ay automatic na agad akong umilag sa tingin ni Hajime.

**“Tikman natin!”**

**“Lactose intolerant ako.”** Pagsisinungaling ko.

**“Hindi naman dairy ang taho—teka sandali. Huwag mong sabihing-“**

**“Oo na pati sa strawberry naaalala ko ex ko, actually sa halos lahat! Paano ba naman eh anim taon? Ineexpect mo bang hindi ko siya maa-associate sa napakaraming bagay sa loob ng anim na taon—”** Hajime hugged me. He did not need to say a word, his hug is that comforting for me to feel that he understands where I’m coming. I hugged him back.

This trip isn’t painful because of the things that keeps me of reminding Mattsun, but the fact that I have someone with me whom I could show how vulnerable I am, how hurt I am, how struggling I am that makes me want to embrace the pain entirely.

**“I’m sorry napaka buzzkill ko. Kung gusto mo ng strawberry taho sige lang,”** suminghot ako at saka ko pinunasan ang luha ko. Alam kong napaka-arte ko na kapag dinamay ko pa si Hajime sa pagiging bitter ko.

 **“Ayoko na ng taho, busog pa pala ko.”** He tapped my back and untangled himself from our hug. **“Ano may gusto ka pa bang puntahan?”** There’s something with Hajime’s smile that keeps me on thinking that he doesn’t do that on the daily basis, that he doesn’t smile that frequent because it had become pretty obvious to me that his smile is kind of awkward, though it’s genuine.

**“Gusto ko muna magpahinga. Bukas na lang tayo maglibot.”** I stretched my arms and grip on my baggage and walk ahead of my tour buddy.

*

**“Gara ng hotel na to ah, mahal to noh?”** Ungkat ko paglapit namin ni Hajime sa front desk.

 **“May discount po kami for couples, Sir.”** I looked at the girl in this front desk way too fast with my brows furrowed kasi gaano siya ka-assuming na couple kami nitong pala-utot na to na wala nang ginawa kundi maglabas ng gas pag-alis namin ng Drop Out?

 **“Ay miss, hindi po. Hindi kami couple. Kaka-break ko lang.”** Nginitian ko nag mapait ang babae. Nahalata kong nilingon ako ni Hajime kaya tinignan ko rin siya.

 **“Weird flex, huh?”** Nag-abot ng credit card ang mokong sa babae. **“Separate rooms kami ah.”** Dagdag pa nito.

**“Ay sir, as I’ve said po discounted yung rooms namin today kaya fully-booked na po kami.”**

**“Ha?”** Mang-aaway na dapat ako dahil bakit ngayon niya lang sinasabi samin to pero hinawakan ni Hajime ang braso ko.

**“Ah sige hanap na lang kaming ibang hotel.”**

**“Ay sir meron pa po kaming isang vacant couple suite, discounted din po.”** Halata namang ayaw kaming paalisin nitong babaita na to dahil sayang nga naman yung ibabayad namin.

**“Lilipat na nga lang ka-“**

**“Sige kunin na namin.”**

*

At iyon ang istorya, kung bakit nasa iisang kwarto kami ni Hajime ngayon.

**“Malamig ba?”** Tanong ni Hajime sa akin habang nakatayo siya sa harap ng aircon.

 **“Ayos lang, nakakumot naman ako.”** Sagot ko, sabay hatak sa kumot upang ibalot pa nang mabuti sa akin ang tela. Sino ba naman kasing nage-aircon sa Baguio?

I stopped myself from watching some random movie nang tumabi sakin si Hajime, na nakadoble nang jacket at sweatshirt. Aircon ka pa ah.

**“Oh hindi ka na ba manonood?”**

**“I enjoy real conversation than watching it from my screen.”** Itinabi ko ang laptop ko sa bedside table at humiga paharap kay Hajime. Nakasandal siya sa headboard at magkapatong ang mga binti.

 **“Tooru bakit ka umiiyak?”** Tangina, hindi ko na namalayan na umiiyak na naman ako sa thought na kasal na si Mattsun. Ni hindi ko naramdaman na umiiyak nap ala ako.

 **“Ay sorry.”** Agad kong pinunasan ang luha ko na may halong hiya dahil parang kanina pa ko nagbe-break down sa harap ni Hajime.

 **“Bakit napakahirap makalimot gayong sobrang panggagago naman yung ginawa sakin nung tao? Tangang tanga na ba ko?”** I sat up again to lay my back against the head board.

 **“Ang tanong ay bakit ka ba nagmamadali mag move-on? May karera ba?”** Akala ko pinagtitripan lang ako ni Hajime pero mukhang seryoso siya sa tanong niya.

Bakit ko nga ba pine-pressure ang sarili ko na makalimot agad? Tatlong buwan pa lang ang nakakalipas mula nang tinapos ni Mattsun yung anim na taon naming relasyon sa pamamagitan ng walong salita.

**MAY. IBA. NA. KONG. MAHAL. TOORU. I’M. SORRY.**

Walong salita na parang kutsilyong bumaon sa dibdib ko nung araw na yon. Ilang linggo akong naging dysfunctional human being dahil kay Mattsun to the point na my boss had to beg me to have a 3-day break from work dahil parang wala naman akong nagagawang tama sa opisina so why not send me out instead.

**“I just thought maybe, I could function well again, and become the old Tooru na masayahin, mahilig makihalubilo, palangiti at higit sa lahat, yung hindi maiiyak makarinig lang ng salitang strawberry.”** Napatawa si Hajime sa sinabi ko.

 **“Alam mo, the only person who pressures you to get better right away is you. Who cares if you don’t smile like you used to? Laugh like you used to? Socialize like you used to? Tooru, your 6-year boyfriend cheated and broke up with you, that is only reasonable.”** My thoughts came undone. It took me a few second before I could entirely grip on Hajime's cents. 

**“Tooru, have you heard of the thing, eat up until you can't eat anymore?”** Hindi ko pa rin maisa-pangungusap ang nasa isip ko kaya't umiling na lang ako sa tanong niya. **“Why not, we change it into, uhh, _hurt_ until it _doesn't_ hurt anymore." **Hajime put his palm on my hand and slowly grasp onto my fingers, intertwining them. 

**“You well get there, Tooru. I know it. Just, take your time.”**

Sobrang lumambot ang puso ko sa mga sinabi ni Hajime— yung boses niya, yung mga angkop na salita, sobrang tama lang lang para sakin.

**“I think alam ko naman talaga kung paano ako makakabangon, it's just that, it will took someone for me to have a headstart, and to be honest, I'm far more than thankful na nagkita tayo."** I clamped onto his fingers as well, feeling the warmth of a friend that fully understand the pain and struggle of some stranger like me.

 **“Maybe this is the very reason why I had a good look on you sa eroplano pa lang, sobbing on some kathniel movie, na I got curious kung bakit ka iyak nang iyak so I followed you.”** Napansin kong naging seryoso ang mukha ni Hajime at papalapit na ang mga mukha namin.

Hahalikan niya ba ko? Anong gagawin nito sakin?

**“I hope a hug could mend your heart pero alam naman nating hindi diba so, just treat this as a proof na you're not alone, at least for this day...”** Narinig ko pang tumawa si Hajime sa gilig ng tenga ko. 

**“Thank you, Hajime.”** We hugged a little longer, lying to ourselves that we needed that share body heat when we could just turn off the AC, but chose not to.

There's something with the warmth of him that will set a small fire inside you that could heat up your cold, hollow chest. I wish we could stay like this forever.

*

Two months later, when I could confidently say na kaya ko na— kinakaya ko na. I am slowly going back to the old me na sinira ni Mattsun who had his wife pregnant by this time. Oh, hindi ko inistalk yung FB niya ha, he is just to hard-faced na sukat ba namang inimbita ako sa gender reveal ng baby niya. He managed to make me think na kailangan kong pumunta or else I am still bitter pero hindi niya alam na natuto na ko. Hindi na ko magpapa-manipulate sa kanya.

I've been doing great in the marketing as a Creative. Hindi ko masasabing utang ko to lahat kay Hajime because I know I worked hard enough to say na this is entirely my achievement, and not anyone else's. But I will be lying if sabihin kong hindi ko namimiss si Hajime. I planned to stay in-touch with him pero naisip ko, ayoko nang i-depende sa ibang tao yung emotional stability ko. Gusto kong gawin to nang ako lang, and good thing I did it.

Sometimes I wonder if kamusta si Hajime...

**"Ruru, tara coffee tayo!"** I came back to my senses when Hanamaki invited me at bilang tapos naman na ko sa banners ko edi pwede na ko mag-break.

 **“Starbucks ba uli?”** Hanamaki just nodded at me na parang sawa na rin sa kape ng Starbucks malapit sa office na di mo malaman kung kape ba yon o asukal.

 **“Final na? Ayaw mo na lang magpadeliver?”** I asked kahit naman alam kong never kaming nagpadeliver ng pagkain dahil mas gusto naming kumain sa labas— fresher environment.

Umupo ako sa usual spot namin ni Makki sa SB at nag-scroll sa phone ko— para magcheck ng e-mail. Oo na, ako na mag-isa, ako na walang katuwang sa buhay at puro trabaho. 

Napanguso ako dahil sa totoo lang hindi pa rin ako sanay na walang ka-relasyon dahil anim na taon akong nagkaroon, not that nagmamadali ako magkajowa ulit ah.

Wala lang, namimiss ko lang.

**“Okay ka lang ba?”** Isang pamilyar na boses ang narinig ko mula sa gilid ko. Teka sandali lang, tama ba ko? Parang...Parang narinig ko na to somewhere...

Dahan dahan kong nilingon ang pinagmulan ng boses.

**“Hajime??!?”**

**“Long time no see, Tooru. Hindi ka na ba naiiyak dahil sa strawberry?”** Hindi ko na naisip na mag-come up sa witty na sagot o anuman, ipinulupot ko na lang kay Hajime ang mga braso ko. Masaya kong makita si Hajime dito. 

**“Mukhang hindi na nga.”** Dugtong niya sa sinabi niya.

 **“Ano ginagawa mo dito?”** Tanong ko habang nakayakap pa rin kay Hajime.

 **“Hindi mo na ko kinakausap kaya naisip ko puntahan ka na lang.”** Hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit parang nanikip ang dibdib ko at kung bakit nanlalamig ang mga palad ko.

 **“S-sorry, ayoko lang isipin mo na ginagamit kita para makapag-move on ako...”** Pumiglas ako sa akap naming dalawa at nakaramdam ng hiya. Well gusto ko rin naman talagang sabihin sakanya yun...

 **“Well, I'm very much willing to help. Cute ka naman eh.”** He smiled at me as he pinched the tip of my nose. Tangina napaka-soft ng taong to.

It took me months before I could actually start stepping away from the messy life Mattsun left me with. Nung una akala ko hindi na ko makakapagsimula ulit dahil nawalan na ko ng tiwala sa ibang tao pati na rin sa sarili ko. I thought that was the end for me in trying to take back my old life, my old self until I stumble upon this guy who somehow flipped a switch inside me that it is okay to start later than never. It is okay to have a slow pace than not having any progress at all. It is okay to dump your emotions in one go if that's how you would cope up and slowly, I became used to the hurt I've been feeling after I embraced it.

_Hurt until it doesn't hurt anymore;_ it had become my mantra since then.

**“Honestly, I don't need a helping hand naman, but I would like to have you as a guess while I'm working on my own, yes?”** Hindi ko gets pero nakatitig lang sakin si Hajime at nakangiti na parang nakakaloko. Ano ba iniisip nito?

 **“You never fail to make me proud, Tooru.”** I bowed my head enough to hide my smile after hearing those words from Hajime. He surely knows how to make someone smile in the simplest way he knows. Bakit ba ko nagtatago ng ngiti sa palautot na to? Hindi ko naman siguro crush to, ano? I am never this timid with someone I am not crushing on, though so probably that's explains this?

_Ayo, Tooru, chill..._

I know I am still in the process of healing and getting back the broken pieces of my life and having someone whom I find special for me doesn't mean that I'm rushing things but I really find Hajime's company comforting and securing; something I could trust of my vulnerability, and it is not bad to have someone like Hajime that will look for you even if you barely knew each other because that's some pure luck, and having someone who will treat you the way you deserved is something you would want to treasure for good. Hindi lahat nabibiyayaan ng taong ibabalik sayo kung ano yung mga binibigay mo and worse, they will do you dirty instead. By that I am sure, that I learned from that past relationship I had, and will still be learning along this process of moving on.

_-fin-_


End file.
